In order to provide an adaptation of resources, e.g. web pages, to specific requirements of existing networks comprising mobile networks, many operators of web sites provide different web pages, e.g. separate mobile web pages designed to account for the lower data throughput available via a mobile network and the somewhat limited size of screens of mobile devices that are predominantly utilized for web browsing over a mobile network. Accordingly, it is desirable to identify further possibilities of optimizations of web pages to be downloaded via networks, e.g. via mobile networks.